


Date night part 1

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Humor, Hurt, Insecurity, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Maggie Sawyer, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex and Maggie make a decision and Kara and Diana start their date night with Diana's art exhibition but things don't go well at first but Kara surprises Diana.





	Date night part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is part 3 as promised and I hope you enjoy,
> 
> off to bed now then I will get to work on Part 4.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Maggie returned home from work after seeing her boss and requesting time off, Kara was right about her needing to take time off to spend with her wife so she had booked a whole month off from work, Alex was sitting on the couch when Maggie walked in with a beaming smile “Hey honey” she greeted as she kissed Alex’s lips.

“Hey Hun” Alex greeted as she kissed her wife back before looking her in the eyes “You’re home early” she said.

“Yeah, booked the month off work” Maggie revealed as she grabbed a beer from the kitchen.

“Really, a month” Alex smirked “A whole month of nothing to do…” she said seductively.

Maggie smirked in return before she sobered up “Alex… can we talk?” she asked.

Alex set her beer down as Maggie joined her on the couch before looking Alex in the eyes, setting her beer down besides Alex’s beer bottle, Maggie looked into her wife’s eyes and spoke clearly “I want to have sex with Kara” she said.

Alex paled instantly “What?” she asked shocked by her wife’s words.

Maggie nodded “I want Kara to take me right here on this couch” she said before finishing “Whilst you watch” she said.

Alex was sputtering over her words, she was shocked even more that she could barely get a word out “What?” she asked again.

Soon though her shock lifted into a furious expression when Maggie started laughing and pointing at her wife’s face “Oh my god, you’re face” she was laughing so hard her side was aching.

Alex shook her head “That was not funny” she pouted, fighting the smirk threatening to break out across her face “How would you like it if I said that I wanted Diana to screw me, or better yet… what would you have done had If I said I would have joined you and Kara on this couch?” she asked with a smirk.

Maggie looked at Alex with a hopeful expression “Is that offer open, I mean for both you and Kara” Maggie asked.

Alex glared at her wife who smirked “Ok… that’s a no” she replied before sobering up “Relax I’m teasing though I will be thinking of you and Kara fucking me during my next masturbation session when you at the DEO” she admitted.

“WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!” Alex cried causing her wife to laugh again.

Once they calmed down and once Alex downed her beer, Maggie took her wife’s hand “Ok… seriously now, we need to talk” she stopped for a second “About family” she said, Alex’s head snapped up and her full attention was immediately on Maggie, Maggie smiled “I want us to have a baby” she said.

“Seriously?” Alex had asked hopefully.

“Alex… I want us to have kids” Maggie said.

Alex instantly dived on Maggie and kissed her with all the passion she had, Maggie kissed back gripping Alex’s hair tight as their bodies remained flush against one another… their beers forgotten.

The following evening:

Kara was in her apartment, in a few hours she would be attending the Diana’s art exhibition as Diana’s date though she was nervous as hell about it, and could not find the right outfit for it, she had thought about wearing a tuxedo but then Alex arrived with 2 boxes in her hands.

“Hey Kara, I brought you somethings for your date with Diana” Alex said cheerfully.

Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister curiously “You seem awfully cheerful” she said.

“Well, I want you to know that Maggie and I talked” Alex said as she said the boxes down and she grinned “We’re going to have a baby!” she cheered.

Kara squealed as she pulled Alex into a tight hug “Oh I’m so happy for you!!” she said as Alex gleefully laughed, soon they pulled apart and Kara looked to the boxes “Ok, what are in those?” she asked.

“Well, I spent the whole morning finishing up these” she said as she handed Kara the smallest box, Kara undid the bow Alex wrapped around it before pulling the lid off, her eyes narrowed curiously.

“Shorts?” Kara asked confused.

“Not just any shorts, Kryptonian compression shorts made from Kryptonian fabric, completely indestructible and…” she turned the shorts inside out “Padded of extra comfort in case of… Kara Jr getting excited during a heated make out session” she said.

“Strong enough is not the problem, the shorts being too small was the problem,  last one’s you made got shredded” Kara reminded with a smirk.

Alex groaned in frustration, Kara always reminded her about that “Well I’m sorry but I did not think measuring my sister’s junk” she replied.

“I’m sure Maggie would have been happy to help” Kara said as she looked over Alex’s shoulder to Maggie who was right now getting a beet, her eyes widened and her smiled got bigger.

“I’ll get the tape measure” Maggie said as she opened the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out the tape measure, Alex glared at her wife causing Maggie to whine like a wounded animal before replying “You’re no fun” she pouted.

Alex looked to Kara with pleading eyes “Please don’t encourage her” she begged.

Kara nodded her head and giggled, she decided to take pity on Alex otherwise her poor older sister was going to be dealing with an overexcited wife, Kara grabbed the other box “Ok and what is in here?” she asked.

“That is a dress for you to wear” Alex answered as she smiled, Kara pulled the long black dress out and she smiled, nodding her head as she held it against her body before she looked to her older adopted sister and smiled.

“Now, lets get you ready” Alex said.

Maggie’s ears picked up and her head rose so fast she gave herself whiplash, her face holding a beaming excited grin on her face “Can I help?” she asked.

Alex and Kara looked to one another before looking to Maggie.

“NO!” they said at the same time.

Earning a defeated pout from Maggie as she folded her arms.

Diana 3 hours later, right on time to pick up Kara for their date to the art exhibition as well as a romantic dinner date to a lovely restaurant that Bruce Wayne recommended to her whilst getting the event prepared, Diana was excited about it because she had held feelings for Kara since they first met but she did her best to hide them… except Bruce saw through her.

Kara was the epitome of sunshine and love even after everything she had been through; from Krypton to Kal and Lena’s betrayal she never lost the spark in who she was, she would make an amazing queen for Themyscira… and a fantastic wife.

Diana shook her head and blushed “Too soon for that Diana” she muttered to herself but the thought did make her heart skip a few beat and a bright smile to break out all over her face.

Diana knocked the door and it was soon opened by Maggie who smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes “Ah Miss Prince… welcome” she greeted “Please come in” she invited.

Diana nodded her head “Thank you detective, I am here to pick up Kara” she stepped into the apartment.

Maggie closed the door “She’ll be right out” she replied before puffing out her chest, squaring her shoulder, grabbing both sides of her own leather jacket and looking Diana in the eyes with her head held high “So tell me Miss Prince… what are you intentions to my little Danver?” she asked.

Diana smirked “I don’t know really, take her to my newest art exhibition before I take her to a romantic dinner, watch the stars fall… then have her screw me in the back of the limo on the way home” Diana replied.

Maggie stood there stunned before groaning “Damn it, now you put that image in my head” she whined “Thanks”

Diana laughed “You’re welcome” she replied.

Alex stepped out into the living room “Ok, Kara is just finishing up” she said before walking to Diana with a firm glare “Now, I give you one warning Diana… break her heart and I’ll find a way break you” she threatened.

“And as Kara’s sister I would expect nothing less” Diana replied as she stepped closer until she was nose to nose with Alex, staring each other down.

Maggie’s head stitched back and forth between her wife and Diana with a beaming smile, grabbing her phone Maggie took a quick snapshot with her phone “Oh god, all I need now is Kara in the shot and I’ll have the wildest masturbation dream of all time” she clenched her thighs together and whimpered.

Kara stepped out and looked to her adopted sister and Diana “Uh… what’s going on?” she asked looking curious.

Maggie grinned “Oh Kara, can you move to stand behind Diana for me please” she whispered.

Kara narrowed her eyes before smirking and shaking her head, she positioned herself where Maggie wanted her, Maggie snap shot the scene before her; Diana sandwiched between Kara and Alex, nodding her head Maggie looked to Kara “Merry Christmas to me” she said whilst bouncing on her feet.

Kara smirked at her sisters-in-law before she turned to looked at Diana and she cleared her throat “Uh, I’m ready?” she said loud enough to draw Alex’s and Diana’s attention, soon the staring competition was over, Diana broke out into the brightest smile possible.

Kara’s glasses rested comfortably on her face, her hair was curled down to her shoulder and she was wearing a long backless black dress… she was beyond for beautiful to Diana, Alex smiled at the sight of her sister and she pulled her into a tight hug “You look beautiful Kara” she said.

Diana nodded “Beautiful is not the words to describe her” she said.

Maggie pulled Kara into her side “You look dashing Kara, very fetching indeed” she said with a flirtatious smirk “Now… do you need protection?” she pulled a pack of condoms from her pocket “I brought these for you… just in case” she said.

Kara smirked as she grabbed the pack and looked at the size on the box before looking to Maggie “Oh… these are too small” she said, Maggie’s mouth dropped open, Alex paled, and Diana blushed.

This was going to be very interesting.

The Art Exhibition was in full swing, the guests were all greeting each other, drinking, eating and laughing as they talked amongst themselves, Diana’s limo pulled up outside the building and Diana looked to Kara “You ready?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head though looking nervously at her date, she knew a few of CatCo’s News reporters would be outside the entrance ready to photo Diana, taking a deep breath Kara smiled and Diana nodded as she took Kara’s hand “If you want… we can leave” she said “If it’s too much” she said.

Kara smiled in appreciation at how tentative Diana was being with her, Kara shook her head and she took Diana’s hand “Let’s go” she said.

Diana smiled before she opened the doors, Kara took a deep breath.

The evening was going well, Kara managed to survive the swarming reporters as she entered on the arm of Diana Prince, everyone calling out to her and Diana and asking questions about who Kara was and if she was Diana’s new love interest but the questioned remained unanswered.

It was too early for either of them to answer that.

Soon Kara’s insecurities reared their ugly heads as she watched men and women openly flirt with Kara, Diana of course introduced them to Kara and openly said that Kara was her date but they blanked Kara and continued to flirt with Diana.

But what broke Kara’s self-esteem and confidence was one of them regarded with disgust and openly asked Diana with venom in her voice “What could you possibly see in her… look at her wearing that dress with those ugly glasses” she asked.

Diana’s anger flared when she saw Kara’s hurt expression.

Diana glared at the woman “I think you’ve over stayed your welcome!” she growled threateningly before following Kara who was already walking away towards the rear exit.

“Kara wait” Diana called softly as she grabbed Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled sadly “I… I’m not feeling too well, I’ll head home” she said.

“Kara, please ignore her” Diana pleaded softly.

Planting a kiss on Diana’s cheek “Look, I’ll call you but right now… I think I need to be on my own” she said.

Diana looked unconvinced, but she nodded her head because she did not want to push Kara into staying.

“Ok… do you want me to drive you home?” she asked.

Kara shook her head “No… I’ll be fine” Kara answered before turning and walking out the back entrance leading to the alleyway, she began walking away before stopping.

She remembered her conversations with her therapist, Alex and Maggie and how they all worked hard to get her where she was now, Kara did not want to let her chance with Diana get away from her… insecurities can go to hell.

Inhaling deep Kara turned and stormed back to the building with renewed purpose.

Kara re-entered the room and she searched the guests until her eyes landed on Diana, her heart broke at how upset Diana was sitting alone with a glass of wine, Kara inhaled deep before walking to Diana.

She was done letting everyone look down on her… Diana was her date tonight and she was Diana’s.

Diana was sitting at the bar alone when a familiar voice sounded from behind her “Hey Beautiful” Kara’s voice caused Diana to perk up instantly and she span around to look at her date.

“You came back?” Diana asked with a whisper.

“Yeah… I wanted to do something” Kara said nervously and without warning she pulled Diana into a passionate kiss, their lips and tongues moving in sync with one another, Diana’s hands resting on the small of Kara’s back as she deepened the kiss.

Diana’s tongue elicited a moan from Kara causing Diana to grin, mean whilst all the guests that openly flirted with Diana could do was watch and glare at the couple as they walked away.

Diana decided to take Kara on their romantic Dinner date and the woman was forgotten, but not by Diana… she made a phone call to Alex when Kara left before coming back.

Alex was Pissed:

After the Art Exhibition:

The woman who openly insulted Kara in front of Diana was walking home when she was yanked into the alleyway and pinned to the wall, Alex stood there with a fiery look in her eyes.

“Who are you?” the woman whimpered scared out of her mind.

“Diana prince called me… you openly insulted my sister” Alex growled.

“That woman was your sister?” The woman asked fearing for her life.

“Yeah… and we are very, very protective of her” Alex said.

The woman gulped “We?” she asked.

Maggie stepped from the shadows with her arms folded, a deadly glare focused on the woman “Yeah… we” she said “Honey” she kissed Alex’s cheek “Remember what we agreed… no killing” she said.

Alex whined before nodding her head, Maggie planted another kiss on her wife “Have fun” she said “I’ll wait in the car” she began to walk away.

Leaving Alex to her fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this.
> 
> Coming soon on Part 4: Kara and Diana continue date night with a romantic meal, the following day Kara discovers what Alex and Maggie did to the woman and feels a swell of love for them.
> 
> Of course the moments ruined by Maggie and winds up making it the group hug awkward for both Alex and Kara.


End file.
